Good night kiss & beso de buenos días
by Akatori
Summary: Les quatre jours qui suivraient allaient être un véritable enfer pour les deux. Invités dans un onsen appartenant à la famille Honda grâce à Francis, Arthur and Antonio doivent maintenant passer trois nuits dans la même chambre. One Shot. SpUk, petit Romerica, implications de CanIta, Pruhun/PruFra (selon vos préférences).


**Salut ! Je ne pense pas que cet OS qui sera… très, très, très… (je sais pas combien de « très ») court (finalement pas si court) ait besoin d'une longue note de début de chapitre donc je me contenterai de dire que cette idée m'est venue à cause (oui, à cause, mais aussi un peu grâce) d'un headcannon que j'ai vu sur un blog… Je peux copier le lien plus tard mais là, dans un hôtel à Chypre et avec un wi-fi de merde… Disons que là je ne peux pas aller sur internet.**

 **Aussi, maintenant je dois trouver un début.**

 **Yoshiya : Tu es une idiote.**

 **Yaeko : Pas moins que d'habitude *Retient un rire***

 **Tori : Mes persos sont si gentils avec moi…**

 **spukheadcanons(.tumblr)(.com)**

 _Pairings : SpUk. Petit Romerica, implications de CanIta, et vous décidez entre PruFra et PruHun._

 **Goodnight kiss & beso de buenos días**

Les quatre jours qui suivraient allaient être un véritable enfer. Grâce (non, à cause, il ne faudrait pas se méprendre) à la _fantastique_ (lire ici un semblant de sarcasme car en réalité c'était tout sauf formidable) idée de Francis, une personne qu'il, déjà à l'origine, détestait, il se retrouvait non seulement à devoir quitter son chez-lui, mais en plus entouré de personnes aussi bruyantes que nombreuses. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le pire. Après tout, ils allaient dans un endroit calme et il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas éviter ses… amis.

Non. Le pire, c'était que les chambres avaient déjà été discutées et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un certain espagnol appelé Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Non, il n'avait aucun problème avec lui, si ce n'était qu'il faisait partie du Bad Touch Trio, réunissant le français pervers Francis Bonnefoy et l'« extraordinaire » prussien (parce qu'il insistait là-dessus) Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Sinon, à part ça, il y avait aussi le fait que son sourire permanent était énervant, que ses yeux l'empêchaient de regarder ailleurs, que sa bonne humeur faisait monter les coins de sa bouche, que cet italien grognon toujours à côté de lui lui faisait voir rouge… Il se l'était admis (mais seulement à lui-même), il était amoureux de cet idiot d'espagnol. Et c'était précisément ce qui l'énervait le plus. Ou bien c'était le fait qu'il n'avait aucune réelle raison de l'éviter, considérant qu'ils… étaient amis. Ou qu'ils ne se détestaient pas en tout cas.

À présent, il devait, pour quatre jours (trois nuits, c'était mieux), dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Un véritable enfer, comme il l'avait déjà pensé un million de fois.

\- Tu grognes depuis qu'on est partis, quelque chose ne va pas _Arturo_?

\- Non, tout va bien, répondit-il tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas convaincant.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Antonio.

Pour toute réponse, l'anglais hocha d'un mouvement de tête. Tout pour écourter la discussion. Les trois nuits lui faisaient plutôt peur. Et s'il disait quelque chose de stupide et se faisait rejeter ? Il connaissait plutôt bien le brun donc il savait qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui, mais se faire rejeter restait quelque chose qu'il craignait. De plus, il le dirait sûrement à ses deux amis et Francis ne cesserait jamais de lui rappeler sa confession ratée. Quant à Gilbert, Arthur ne serait pas étonné si l'albinos le criait sur tous les toits.

\- D'accord alors. Si tu le dis.

Ses yeux quittèrent brièvement ses genoux pour regarder la personne à côté de lui. Toujours souriant, toujours aussi… Ses pensées se perdirent un moment et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fixait un peu trop longtemps Antonio, il secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé et décida de regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant le regard curieux de l'espagnol.

Mieux valait penser à autre chose.

Comme à tous ceux qui venaient avec eux. Bien sûr, il y avait Francis et Gilbert, qui allaient partager une chambre. Ensuite, Feliciano Vargas, qui était plutôt déçu que Ludwig, le petit frère de Gilbert, ne vienne pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lovino, son frère jumeau, qui était plus qu'heureux de savoir que le plus jeune n'irait pas coller le « _patata bastardo_ » comme il l'appelait.

Puis il y avait le bruyant Alfred F. Jones, un américain qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter, et son demi-frère, un canadien appelé Matthew Williams. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce dernier avait un nom de famille différent. Une histoire de vouloir garder le nom de sa mère ou quelque chose dans le genre, certainement.

Et pour finir, il y avait une fille venant de Hongrie appelée Elizaveta Erdevary et qui transportait toujours une poêle à frire, pour une quelconque raison (inconnue dans tous les cas) et un japonais répondant au nom de Kiku Honda. Ou Honda Kiku. Peu importe, son prénom était Kiku et son nom de famille, Honda.

C'était en réalité ce dernier qui avait donné l'idée à Francis, lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un onsen que sa famille possédait. Et à présent, puisque le français avait demandé la permission d'y passer quelques jours, ils se retrouvaient à faire ce long voyage pour seulement quatre jours. En se rappelant qu'il dormirait avec Antonio, il changea son « seulement quatre jours » en « beaucoup trop longtemps ».

Son cœur commençait vraiment à battre à un rythme à la fois énervant et inquiétant. Allait-il finir par s'arrêter s'il continuait ainsi ? Pouvait-il accélérer ? Quelqu'un d'autre allait-il l'entendre ? Faites que personne, et encore moins Antonio, ne l'entende !

\- On est arrivés~ ! annonça un certain français en se levant de son siège.

Le groupe descendit rapidement, prenant leurs affaires un par un avant de chercher après leur destination. Qui n'était pas très de là on venait de les déposer. Ils devaient juste marcher deux ou trois minutes avant d'apercevoir le bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient et Kiku les attendant déjà à l'entrée. Son visage, légèrement tendu à cause de l'inquiétude, se détendit rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut ses amis.

\- Ah ! J'avais peur que vous ne vous perdiez… Aurais-je dû venir vous chercher ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse le rassurer le rassurer gentiment et calmement, le bruyant américain intervint en premier, le pouce en l'air.

\- _Don't worry about it bro !_ On a juste eu un peu de retard à cause du chauffeur mais-

\- À cause du chauffeur ? intervint Arthur, Alfred, c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on s'arrête dans un Macdonald !

\- C'était obligé qu'on y aille ! En plus j'avais faim !

\- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on arrive, idiot !

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y remettre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un Francis presque exaspéré.

Entendant l'intervention du français, le plus mature des deux (Arthur donc) se racla la gorge et s'excusa de s'être emporté. Même si l'américain ne s'en préoccupa pas et se mit juste à bouder, murmurant quelque chose à propos de l'anglais ne comprenant pas… quelque chose à propos de Macdonald. Mais le silence se fit entre les deux et le japonais, sûr que tout était calme, montra leur chambre à ses invités.

La première chose que le blond fit lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre fut de tirer son futon dans le coin de la pièce. Ce qui fit se lever l'un des sourcils de l'espagnol avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- … J'ai besoin de dormir dans le coin, répondit-il, certainement peu convaincant.

Mais tout ce qui sortit du brun fut un « mh » et aucune autre question ne fut échangée. En réalité, aucun mot ne fut échangé durant tout le temps où ils furent dans la chambre. Ils s'assuraient juste d'être bien installés, c'était tout. Ah non, il y avait ce moment, où ils entendirent un cri qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Lovino.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, _BASTARDO_?!

\- C'était Lovino, non ?

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

\- … Oui.

La voix d'Antonio était un peu bizarre et il remarqua à peine qu'en plusieurs minutes, l'espagnol ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas déjà couru pour aller voir si son cher petit italien allait bien, Arthur pouvait clairement déjà dire qu'il était bizarre. Était-il malade ? Pourtant, il semblait aller bien, durant le voyage.

\- Je me demande ce qu'Alfred lui a fait.

\- Je te préviens, si ton cher américain lui a fait quoi que ce soit, je le tuerai.

\- « Mon cher américain » ? Et pourquoi me préviens-tu ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Oui, décidément, il agissait très bizarrement. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, il ne trouva le courage de demander à l'autre s'il allait bien.

\- TU NE PEUX PAS METTRE ÇA LÀ, ES-TU STUPIDE OU BIEN COMPLÉTEMENT IDIOT ?!

Un bref moment de silence eut lieu. Arthur leva le menton sans raison particulière puis regarda à nouveau ses affaires, l'air désintéressé.

\- Je crois qu'ils vont bien, dit-il finalement. Alfred doit être en train d'essayer de remplir son armoire d'hamburgers. Encore.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

C'était frustrant. D'habitude il n'avait pas de problème à parler à l'anglais. Pourtant, une fois dans la chambre, sans personne d'autre autour, il était devenu complètement nerveux. Sa gorge était devenu sèche, ses mains transpiraient comme jamais et il avait l'impression que son corps tremblait. En fait, ce n'était sans doute pas une impression… Sinon, son cœur battait très fort aussi.

C'était la raison… les raisons pour lesquelles lorsque son protégé, Lovino, avait crié, il s'était senti incapable de courir à sa rescousse. Ses jambes devenues du coton, il n'avait pu que s'asseoir et menacer Alfred via Arthur, plutôt que d'aller le faire en personne. Il aurait vraiment aimé le faire en personne en fait. Les secondes, les minutes passaient et le silence se prolongeait, sans que quiconque ne le brise.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kiku ne vienne et ne toque à la porte, attendant l'autorisation des deux à l'intérieur avant de l'ouvrir. Pour une raison que le brun ne put expliquer, le japonais sembla déçu. Mais puisque justement, il ne trouva aucune raison à pourquoi il serait déçu, Antonio décida que ce ne devait être que son imagination.

\- Le souper est prêt, je venais chercher tout le monde.

\- Ah, merci, Kiku, répondit Arthur en premier.

\- _¡_ _Gracias !_ On va venir alors !

Lentement et sans réelle expression sur le visage (comme à son habitude), le japonais pencha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et s'en alla, refermant gentiment la porte derrière lui. Même si les deux autres s'étaient déjà levés pour partir. Mais sans y prêter réellement attention, ils s'en allèrent manger, le brun tentant toujours d'éviter de regarder l'anglais du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent compte que Kiku ne leur avait en réalité pas montré le chemin jusqu'à… là où ils devaient manger. Et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, les deux amis ne purent qu'y aller à l'aveuglette. De brefs échanges eurent lieu, mais il ne s'agissait pas de grand-chose. Et en fin de compte, l'espagnol se sentait toujours plutôt nerveux.

\- Ah ! Ils sont enfin là ! s'exclama un certain prussien lorsqu'ils ouvrirent une énième porte.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Il était temps ! parla à son tour Alfred, la bouche pleine, Il n'y a presque plus rien à manger !

\- Tu auras pu nous attendre, _you git_!

Et voilà. L'attention de l'anglais partait encore vers ce stupide américain. Il se sentait terriblement jaloux et savait que ça se voyait certainement sur son visage. D'habitude, il se contrôlait pour éviter que tout le monde le voie ainsi, mais comment pouvait-il se préoccuper du regard des autres, lorsque cet idiot lui volait son précieux… oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'il racontait lui ?

De ses yeux brûlants de jalousie, il vit Arthur s'abaisser à côté de lui, poussant un certain italien (qui s'énerva « légèrement » avant de s'asseoir sur la place vide à côté et d'échanger les assiettes, verres et couverts), et commença à tirer ses joues, se disputant comme à leur habitude. S'il devait être honnête, Antonio avait compris que s'ils arrivaient en retard, ils pourraient peut-être être assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Tant pis. Au moins, il pouvait être assis à côté de Lovino ! Et ça, c'était bien aussi ! Effaçant son expression sombre, il se remit à sourire et s'assit. Que ce soit une coïncidence ou non, Kiku était également assit à côté de lui. Lorsque l'espagnol commença à se servir, le plus petit se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne vous avais pas indiqué le chemin une fois arrivé ici…

Évidemment, le brun lui lança un grand sourire, pas du tout énervé par la distraction du japonais. En fait, il était plutôt reconnaissant envers sa maladresse car parfois, elles étaient plutôt… Disons simplement qu'elles arrivaient aux moments les plus opportuns. Quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous nous sommes débrouillés d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Kiku continua malgré tout de s'excuser et l'espagnol continua de refuser avant que Romano ne lui ordonne, crie, hurle, autres synonymes du même genre, d'arrêter cette discussion inutile et de manger avant que l'idiot au cerveau d'hamburger ou son idiot de frère (selon les termes de Lovino, Antonio pensait que Feliciano était mignon) ne mangent tout.

Bien qu'Arthur et Alfred étaient toujours occupés à se disputer et Feli plus concentré sur sa discussion avec Gilbert, Matthew et Francis que pour penser à manger. Son assiette était vide aussi, donc peut-être avait-il déjà assez mangé ? Antonio n'avait pas regardé l'heure. De combien de temps étaient-ils en retard exactement ? Dans tous les cas, personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir dans la dispute à côté d'eux.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de les faire taire ? suggéra-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Eh ? Pourquoi cela ? demanda Francis, C'est leur façon de s'entendre non ?

Il détestait comment certains de ses amis semblaient penser que les deux idiots en train de se crier dessus juste à côté pouvaient s'aimer. Pour se calmer, il décida de prendre Lovino dans ses bras, ignorant ses cris de protestation et ses débattements. Pour une raison qui lui fut inconnue, alors que ces nouveaux cris se faisaient entendre, ceux d'à côté semblèrent se taire.

Bah, ce n'était sûrement rien d'important. Obligeant son sourire à rester sur son visage, il commença à tirer gentiment sur les joues de son protégé. Au moins, ça le calmait, même si l'autre continuait de bouder, pas si heureux que ça de sa situation. Malgré le fait qu'il savait que bientôt, il se ferait frapper, il continua. Tout pour ne plus penser à cet idiot d'anglais.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

Arthur ne pouvait pas se détacher de la marque sur le visage d'Antonio. Visage qui devint graduellement rouge, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua de fixer. Puis il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et regarda ailleurs. Ce qui n'aida pas car l'autre le remarqua.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?!

\- Je ne ris pas, dit-il en essayant de se contenir. Je vais aller dormir, maintenant.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre (ils s'étaient encore perdus, d'ailleurs) et alla se mettre directement dans son futon, toujours placé dans le coin. Le visage tourné vers le mur, il entendit quelques légers bruits, sûrement l'espagnol se changeant et se glissant dans son propre futon. Incapable de dormir, il compta les secondes passer, les minutes. Ses yeux à présent habitués au noir, il se retourna et regarda Antonio.

Il semblait endormi. L'était-il vraiment ? Hésitant, il se leva et voulu vérifier que le brun était bel et bien en train de dormir. Ce qui se finit en lui, fixant à nouveau le visage de l'autre. Et pour une autre raison que la marque rouge sur sa joue. Non, il le regardait juste, incapable de faire autre chose. Aucune pensée en particulier ne s'enregistra dans sa tête. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'espagnol ne murmure quelque chose dans son sommeil.

D'abord, le réflexe du blond fut de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber en arrière avant de fixer un long moment Antonio. Lorsqu'il se rendit que l'autre de faisait que parler dans son sommeil, Arthur soupira de soulagement et se remit en position accroupie. Il était mignon, à sourire et à parler dans son sommeil… Puis il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, lui… ?

Se redressant, le visage légèrement rouge, il décida de se changer et de retourner dormir. Il était juste fatigué, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Alors qu'il retournait vers son futon, il décida de jeter un dernier regard malgré tout à l'espagnol. Une erreur, car ses pieds décidèrent de revenir à arrière et, s'abaissant, il déposa un baiser sur le front du brun.

Le visage à présent complètement rouge, il courut se réfugier sous sa couette. Et il comptait y restait caché jusqu'au matin.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Antonio s'étira et resta un moment à fixer le plafond. Puis il se leva et adressa un regard à l'anglais, qui faisait face au mur. Certainement était-il toujours en train de dormir. Pour le vérifier, il s'avança lentement, sans faire de bruit, vers lui et se pencha au dessus du blond endormi. Il toucha sa joue et il attendit deux minutes. Aucune réaction. Avec un sourire, il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Content de la manière dont commençait sa journée et les joues légèrement roses, il se changea rapidement et sortit, oubliant qu'il allait se perdre. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Puis il haussa les épaules et, le sourire s'élargissant, il se dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait se promener un peu, l'image d'un Arthur plus que mignon et endormi dans sa tête.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

\- Un jeu ?

\- Oui, un jeu. Tu sais, une activité physique ou intellectuelle exercée dans le but de se divertir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, l'animal sauvage !

\- Gil, tu devrais savoir quand t'arrê-

Le français s'interrompit lorsque l'un de ses meilleurs amis se ramassa une poêle en pleine figure. Aussitôt, il s'accroupit et commença à faire comme s'il était mort et qu'il pleurait. Jusqu'à ce que Gilbert ne le frappe en plein visage (certainement pas trop fort, dommage) et qu'ils ne se mettent à rire tous les deux. La jeune fille soupira et à présent désintéressé, Arthur regarda ailleurs.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il regarda ailleurs, ce fut Antonio qu'il vit. Se rappelant aussitôt de ce qu'il avait fait la veille avant de dormir, son visage devint complètement rouge et il regarda de nouveau ailleurs. Un long débat se fit alors dans sa tête : l'espagnol l'avait-il vu ? Il devait vérifier non ? Il hésita un long moment avant d'enfin regarder à nouveau le brun.

Ce dernier le regardait aussi. Son visage devint encore plus rouge. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'autre sache qu'il l'avait embrassé sur le front, mais il avait qu'il le savait quand même. Surtout que son visage semblait rosir à son tour.

\- P-Pourquoi tu deviens rouge, idiot ?! bégaya-t-il.

\- Je ne rougis pas, idiot ! répondit l'autre, alors que son visage devenait plus rouge, comme pour contredire ses paroles, Pourquoi **toi** tu deviens rouge ?

\- Mon visage a une couleur parfaitement normale, je te signale !

\- Elle aurait une couleur normale si tu étais une tomate !

\- Tu veux te regarder dans un miroir, pour voir qui ressemble le plus à une tomate ?!

\- Wow, du calme _dudes_ ! intervint un certain américain très énervant.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, idiot mangeur d'hamburgers !

Avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate entre Alfred et l'anglais, Francis intervint et les regarda, l'air plutôt surpris.

\- Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous, vous deux ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? Parce qu'ils étaient rouges ? Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment donner ça comme réponse. Et Arthur n'était pas prêt de dire ce qui s'était passé la veille. À personne. La grenouille ne lui arracherait aucune information.

\- Quelque chose s'est-il passé hier soir ? insista l'idiot de français.

Encore une fois, le silence se fit. L'espagnol et l'anglais se tournaient le dos, évitant le regard de l'autre. Bien qu'Arthur tentait juste d'éviter les regards de qui que ce soit autour de lui. Et de contrôler son rougissement. S'il rougissait, Francis le verrait et lui poserait des questions. Des questions qu'il n'avait pas trop envie d'entendre, il n'hésitait pas à l'avouer.

\- Ou bien ce matin ?

Ouf. Apparemment, il n'avait rien vu. Un peu calmé, le blond soupira et regarda Francis.

\- Rien ne s'est passé, _frog_.

\- Vraiment ?

Son visage sembla scruter le sien, cherchant une quelconque piste qu'il pouvait explorer. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du français et il déclara sa défaite. Bien qu'il dit à voix haute qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se disputeraient juste comme ça, sans raison particulière. Et ce n'était pas grave. Arthur non plus n'avait pas compris, après tout.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Francis, qui se retourna pour faire face à Kiku. Ce dernier était en train de sourire et lui demanda de le suivre. S'il était parano, l'anglais aurait pensé que le japonais savait quelque chose qui le concernait. Mais il ne l'était pas, et ce n'était pas le cas. Donc il reporta son attention sur Alfred, qui s'en allait justement embêter son camarade de chambre, le frère de ce dernier et son demi-frère.

\- Je sais que vous n'écoutiez pas…

Arthur et Antonio levèrent la tête en même temps pour regarder Elizaveta.

\- … mais Kiku et moi avons pensé à faire un jeu.

Quand deux personnes comme Kiku et Elizaveta décident de créer un jeu, il y a toujours à craindre. Du moins, c'est ce que disait le cerveau de l'anglais. Peu importe sa relation avec les deux, il se sentait méfiant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'espagnol, qui affichait un grand sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

\- Une chasse au trésor !

\- Une chasse au trésor ? s'étonna le blond.

Ça semblait à la fois enfantin et stupide.

\- Oui ! On va organiser ça, avec Kiku et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, s'il y a des volontaires.

\- Tu peux compter sur mon extraordinaire personne, Lizzie !

\- On va préparer aujourd'hui et on fera le jeu demain.

Une pensée sembla lui traverser la tête et elle se retourna vers l'albinos derrière elle.

\- Je le ferais seulement avec Kiku, en fait. Vous ferez les équipes par chambres.

\- Eh ? Donc t'as pas besoin de mon extraordinaire personne ?

\- Non Gil, tu pourras faire équipe avec Francis.

Ce que le prussien répondit ensuite n'entra pas dans les oreilles du blond. Ou bien ça rentra mais il n'y prêta pas attention. La jeune hongroise avait dit que les équipes seraient faites par chambres, n'est-ce pas ? Donc il allait faire équipe avec Antonio ? Cette pensée le rendit à la fois heureux et nerveux, lui donnant envie de se frapper la tête contre la table à laquelle il était assis pour se calmer. Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de regarder la personne à côté de lui. Personne qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

Ne se préoccupant pas de l'image qu'il allait donner, Arthur tourna aussitôt la tête pour cacher son visage rouge. Du coin de l'œil, il crut apercevoir une lumière rouge, mais en se concentrant, il ne vit rien et décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. En espérant que rien de grave n'arriverait durant la… chasse au trésor. Par « grave », il entendait quelque chose comme « se ridiculiser » auprès de l'espagnol.

Et pour lui, il y avait beaucoup de chances que ça arrive.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

Quand Antonio put enfin se mettre dans l'eau, il remarqua qu'Arthur y était déjà. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller lui parler, en revanche, car Gilbert se jeta pratiquement dans l'eau (il n'avait apparemment écouté qu'à moitié les avertissements de Kiku) et il fut attaqué par ses deux meilleurs amis. Et se débarrasser d'eux était plutôt compliqué donc à la place, il joua leur jeu.

Puis Alfred arriva, un peu à la façon de l'albinos dix minutes plus tôt (combien avait-il mangé pour arriver avec autant de décalage, l'espagnol ne le savait pas), et Arthur commença directement à se disputer avec lui. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Lovino n'intervienne, leur hurlant dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent de crier et d'agir en gamins. Son frère, juste derrière lui, commenta qu'il venait juste d'hurler et le plus grognon des deux ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules et un « mhpf ».

Matthew était derrière, plus en réserve, tandis que Kiku… Bah il devait ne pas vouloir prendre de bain à ce moment parce qu'il n'était pas là.

\- Au fait Arthur, parla Francis. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Kiku a dit qu'il fallait faire attention.

\- Je vais bien, _frog_.

\- J'ai demandé combien de temps, pas si tu allais bien.

\- Je ne sais plus, mais je vais bien.

\- Bien, bien. Et si tu venais près de nous alors ?

\- Je ne vais pas venir près de toi, _stupid frog_.

Mais le français ne l'écouta pas et le pris par l'épaule, le tirant jusqu'à ses deux autres amis. Honnêtement, lorsque Francis plaça Arthur entre lui et l'espagnol, Antonio ne sut vraiment quoi faire. Il hésitait entre pousser son meilleur ami loin de lui et de l'anglais, pousser les deux blonds ou bien tirer Arthur contre lui. Mais aucune de ces options ne pouvait être la bonne. Bien que l'anglais pourrait lui en être reconnaissant s'il éloignait Francis de lui, il ne savait pas trop quelles seraient les conséquences.

Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

\- Gil ! À bat la grenouille !

Un instant perdu, l'albinos le regarda sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que le brun ne lance de l'eau sur leur troisième ami et qu'il commence alors à faire la même chose. Assez rapidement, Alfred se joignit au « jeu » également, bien qu'il n'avait à rien faire là. Lovino et Arthur commentèrent sur leur manque de maturité mais Antonio n'y prêta pas attention. Tant que le français était loin de son blond.

\- Arrêtez ! protestait Francis. Tonio, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Gil, arrête ! Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là-dedans d'abord !

\- Le héros fait toujours partie des grands événements !

\- Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, _you git_ ! intervint Arthur.

\- Bien sûr que si ça en a ! Je suis le héros !

\- Tonio ?

Les pensées d'Antonio furent interrompues lorsqu'un jet d'eau lui fut envoyé en plein visage. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais en entendant à nouveau l'américain et l'anglais se disputer, il avait arrêté d'attaquer son meilleur ami et les avait regardé, l'expression de son visage plutôt froide. Ramené à la réalité par Francis, il se retourna, un sourire sur le visage, et recommença à l'attaquer.

\- Traître ! cria-t-il lorsque Gilbert l'attaqua.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je formais une alliance avec toi !

\- Ni moi, joignit le français en attaquant l'albinos.

\- Eh… ? fit le brun, Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec toi moi !

\- Tu me blesses _mon cher_ …

Le reste de leur jeu se déroula donc en un changement d'alliance, l'un se faisant parfois plus souvent attaquer que les autres, la dispute derrière eux se calmant plus ou moins au bout d'un moment… Du moins, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter, elle était finie et Alfred embêtait de nouveau Lovino. L'espagnol surveilla un moment, s'assurant que l'idiot n'embêtait pas son protégé.

Mais heureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème. L'italien criait tout le temps sur tout le monde donc ça ne changeait absolument pas de d'habitude. Son regard voyagea un peu et il vit Feliciano discuter avec le demi-frère du « héro ». Le joyeux italien essayait sûrement de connaître un peu mieux son camarade de chambre. Au moins, le canadien n'était pas aussi bruyant que l'américain, donc tout devrait bien se passer.

Puis il regarda l'anglais à côté de lui (en retournant à leur place, il s'était assuré que ce soit Gilbert et lui qui étaient à côté du blond), au visage légèrement rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il en remarquant le regard collé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es rouge ?

\- _I am_ _ **not**_ _!_

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer la dispute de ce matin, si ? demanda Francis.

\- D'accord, tu n'es pas rouge alors.

Les trois meilleurs amis décidèrent de retourner à une discussion normale, y mêlant également l'anglais, bien entendu. Puis quelques minutes passèrent et il devint évident qu'il y avait un manque de réponse venant de l'un d'eux. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Arthur, son cœur fit un bond.

\- Ouah ! Arthur, ça va ?!

Mais il ne répondit pas.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Mais sa vue était floue et il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'y voir un peu plus clair. Même si, même ainsi, il avait toujours mal à la tête (ou du moins, elle était plutôt lourde) et se sentait légèrement malade. Lâchant un soupir, il décida de se retourner. Il se figea aussitôt.

En face de lui se trouvait Antonio, endormi. Pas pour longtemps, cependant, car il commença à bouger et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que son visage n'affiche un grand sourire et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Surpris, l'anglais resta quelques secondes sans réagir. Puis le manque d'air se fit et il commença à se débattre, criant au brun de le lâcher.

Ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes, s'excusant en espagnol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh rien ! Kiku a dit que tu étais sûrement resté trop longtemps dans l'eau.

\- Alors pourquoi t'agripper à moi comme si j'aurais pu mourir ?

\- Eh… ? Ce n'est pas le cas ! Je t'ai juste fait un câlin normal !

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de tuer tout le monde avec tes « câlins normaux » au quotidien alors ?

Il n'obtint qu'un grommellement. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda à l'espagnol de répéter ce qu'il avait dit, mais il ne vit qu'un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Rien ! Je suis fatigué ! Je vais dormir _¡_ _b_ _uenas noches !_

Et sur ce, ses yeux se fermèrent. Arthur grommela à son tour, mais ne le dérangea pas. Durant quelques minutes, il se contenta de regarder le visage du brun se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Depuis quand dormaient-ils l'un à côté de l'autre ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit que son futon était resté là où il l'avait mis.

Bien que légèrement mal à l'aise, il décida de faire avec. Essayant de se calmer, il avança légèrement la tête et, comme le premier soir, embrassa l'espagnol sur le front. Bien que son visage fut complètement rouge rien que par cette action innocente, il murmura ce qu'il ne dirait jamais à un Antonio réveillé.

\- _I love you_.

Et il ferma les yeux, un sourire présent sur ces lèvres et le cœur battant fort, mais à un rythme plutôt agréable.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

C'était bien parce qu'il préférait choisir un meilleur moment pour se confesser qu'Antonio s'était retenu de prendre l'anglais en face de lui dans ses bras. Parce que, en effet, il avait entendu le blond se confesser. C'était peut-être idiot de sa part, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Il l'avait juste fait.

De toute façon, ça c'était bien passé. Et il avait appris quelque chose qu'il pensait impossible. Se répétant les mots dans sa tête, un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait vraiment ! Plus heureux que jamais, il déposa, comme la matinée précédente et le blond la veille pour lui, un baiser sur le front d'Arthur. Puis il se leva et alla manger.

Bien sûr, le troisième jour, il savait où il était supposé manger. Mais, absorbé par ses pensées, par sa joie et par ses prévisions pour le reste de la journée, il se perdit une fois de plus. Et comme la matinée précédente, il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de continuer de se promener, formant chaque détail de son plan.

\- Antonio ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En entendant la voix d'un certain italien, les pieds d'Antonio s'arrêtèrent net et il se retourna entièrement.

\- Je me suis perdu donc j'en ai profité pour me promener. Et toi ? Tu t'es aussi perdu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, _idiota_! C'est ici qu'on mange !

Plutôt surpris, l'espagnol se pencha légèrement en avant et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait l'autre brun. Feliciano lui adressa un signe de la main, à côté de Matthew. Juste à côté de ce dernier se trouvait son demi-frère. Qui d'ailleurs était en fait entre le canadien et Lovino. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvaient Francis et Gilbert. En les repérant et avec un « Ah oui », il alla directement s'asseoir à côté du français.

\- Où sont Kiku et Elizaveta ?

\- Sûrement en train de préparer cette… chasse au trésor, non ?

\- Oui, sans doute.

Le sourire toujours énorme sur son visage, le brun commença à manger. Les discussions autour de lui n'avaient que peu d'importance, comparé à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ce qui allait se passer. En fait, on lui parla, mais il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Francis brisa sa bulle de rêve. Ce qui en réalité voulait dire que le français avait fini par le secouer. Après avoir certainement essayé d'attirer son attention par plusieurs autre et nombreux moyens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Francis ? demanda-t-il comme si son meilleur ami ne venait pas du tout de le secouer pour le tirer d'une rêvasserie sans doute beaucoup trop longue.

\- Tu semblais… ailleurs. On se demandait juste pourquoi.

\- C'était presque effrayant ! intervint Alfred dans la discussion, Tu ne répondais plus, peu importe comment on t'appelait ! J'ai cru que tu étais possédé par un fantôme ou un truc dans le genre !

\- Ve… _Fratello_ Antonio, tout va bien ?

\- Mh ? _¡ Si, si ! ¡ Me siento bien ! ¡ Muy bien !_ Ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Tu sembles plus heureux que d'habitude, est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?

Bien sûr que quelque chose s'était passé ! Le blond le savait très certainement. Toujours un énorme sourire sur le visage, il repensa aux mots de l'anglais. Il en oublia complètement de répondre ou même de manger. Puis une main s'agita devant son visage et il cligna des yeux, redescendant sur terre assez rapidement.

\- Mh ? Quoi ?

Tout le monde le regardait et Francis le regarda un moment avant de sourire.

\- Non, rien.

Haussant un sourcil sans comprendre, Antonio décida assez rapidement de se remettre à manger. Alors qu'il était à nouveau reparti dans ses pensées et qu'il réfléchissait à comment se confesser, il fut distrait par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Sa tête se tourna aussitôt et il vit Arthur entrer. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, si c'était possible.

\- _Arturo ! Te-_

Il se rendit compte, heureusement à temps, qu'il ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase. Mais les têtes étaient déjà de nouveau tournées vers lui et il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec un « Non rien ». Surtout quand il connaissait ses deux meilleurs amis, Alfred et Arthur. Il ne savait pas si les jumeaux insisteraient pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il devait malgré tout trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire.

\- _T-Tu eres muy lindo…_

La phrase n'était pas moins embarrassante, mais l'anglais ne connaissait pas l'espagnol donc tout allait bien. Et avec un peu de chance, personne d'autre ne pourrait lui donner de traduction. Préférant ne regarder personne, il mangea rapidement. Elizaveta et Kiku les rejoignirent plus tard, leur disant qu'ils commenceraient tôt la chasse au trésor. Incertain de pouvoir tout de suite se retrouver seul à seul avec Arthur, il demanda s'il pouvait aller se promener un peu d'abord.

Lorsqu'il reçut un « oui », il s'en alla rapidement.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vous mets un foulard !

\- Non ça j'avais compris ! cria Arthur avant de se calmer, Ma question est : Pourquoi nous attaches-tu avec un foulard ?

Elizaveta finit le nœud qu'elle était en train de faire avant de regarder le blond en face d'elle.

\- Parce que ce sont les règles du jeu ! Vous devez chercher le trésor tout en étant attachés ! Comme ça, on s'assure que vous ne vous séparez pas ou ne vous perdez pas entre vous. Aussi, ça permet de renforcer les liens, non ?

Arthur aurait pu jurer que cette dernière phrase avait un sens caché. Ou en tout cas, un sens qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors que la jeune hongroise allait attacher le foulard d'une autre équipe, son regard se déposa sur l'espagnol à présent attaché à lui. Son sourire était toujours collé sur son visage, bien qu'il semblait un peu calmé. Par rapport à quelques minutes plus tôt, en tout cas.

Son visage devint complètement rouge et il tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer et de reprendre une couleur normale. Si le brun le voyait ainsi, il ferait un commentaire. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il au juste, alors qu'il était juste à côté de lui ? Normalement, à ce moment-là, le commentaire auquel il pensait était censé arriver. Mais il n'y eut que le silence. À nouveau, il regarda Antonio.

Qui regardait ailleurs.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, la voix de Kiku se fit entendre et ses priorités furent changées. Les règles furent expliquées : Pour qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas trop, Elizaveta et lui avaient défini les limites. Ils ne pouvaient pas enlever le foulard, bien sûr. Ils avaient également droit à une carte des bois et une boussole. Le trésor ne fut pas révélé « parce que ce ne serait pas amusant sinon » mais les deux organisateurs les rassurèrent en disant que le trésor était caché dans un coffre donc qu'il ressortait un peu.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres instructions et les quatre équipes furent relâchées. Tous prirent des chemins différents et alors que le dernier groupe disparaissait de son champs de vision, Arthur sentit sa main être… serrée ? Curieux, il voulut vérifier. Sa tête se tourna aussitôt dans une direction complètement différente, entièrement rouge. Il se trompait certainement. Peut-être que si le brun avait pris sa main, c'était juste pour marcher plus facilement.

Oui, c'était pour ça, sans aucun doute.

Il n'empêchait que son visage restait rouge.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mh ?

Antonio l'avait-il appelé ou lui avait-il parlé ? Il n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'était contenté de marcher, derrière l'espagnol, regardant vers le bas et espérant que son visage reprendrait une couleur normale. Ce qu'il avait sûrement fait, parce que les prochains mots qu'il entendit ne furent pas un commentaire sur la couleur de son visage ou bien sur des tomates.

\- Tu marches derrière moi depuis tout à l'heure, donc je me demandais si je marchais trop vite…

\- Non, ça va. Je réfléchissais juste.

\- À quoi ? vint la question inattendue.

Aussitôt, il se sentit rougir. Tentant de croiser les bras (il finit avec un seul bras sur le ventre, ce qui était plutôt bizarre), il regarda quelque part sur le côté et ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer ses dernières pensées. Ce qui n'était pas facile, avec cette stupide phrase qui se mettait en boucle dans ses oreilles.

\- R-Rien qui ne te concerne ! C'était juste… des pensées. Pourquoi poses-tu la question, d'ailleurs ?

\- Eh… ? J'étais juste curieux, c'est tout.

\- B-Bien.

\- On reprend ?

\- Oui.

Et ainsi, ils marchèrent, s'échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps, essayant de chercher pour un quelconque coffre. Le problème, en réalité, dans cette au trésor, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucune indication. Même la taille du coffre leur était connue. Comme dans les livres de pirates, sauf que leur carte n'indiquait aucune croix rouge. Non, la carte ne faisait que représenter les bois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arthur était passé devant mais il ne le remarqua que lorsque sa main fut tirée vers le bas. Surpris, il lâcha une exclamation de surprise et se retourna d'un coup.

\- Oups ! _Lo siento._ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Non… Ce n'est rien.

Voyant qu'Antonio ne reprenait pas la marche, le blond commença à se demander s'il allait bien. Son visage était assez rouge, bizarrement. Et le sourire avait disparut de son visage. C'était assez de raison pour s'inquiéter, non ? En plus, il semblait… trembler ? Bien que ce fut très légèrement. Inquiet, l'anglais s'approcha de l'autre et plaça une main sur son front.

\- Eh ?! fut la réaction du brun.

L'espagnol tenta de reculer mais lorsqu'il le fit, il emmena Arthur avec lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux au sol. Incapable de réagir à temps, le blond sentit son nez toucher durement le sol. Un instant énervé, il se releva sur ses mains et regarda l'homme en-dessous de lui.

\- _What the bloody hell are you doing ?!_

\- Qu'est-ce que **toi** , tu fous ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui vient de nous faire tomber au sol !

En voyant son visage encore plus rouge qu'avant et Antonio presque à court de souffle, l'inquiétude revint et pris le dessus sur la colère.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh ?

Son propre visage devint rouge.

\- Tu semblais malade… alors… N-Non pas que je m'inquiétais ! Mais si tu étais malade, on aurait dû arrêter et je n'ai pas envie de laisser les idiots comme Alfred ou Francis gagner !

Prenant soudainement conscience de leur positions, il attrapa les poignets du brun avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et les releva tous les deux. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, fut de trouver les lèvres de l'espagnol sur les siennes. Quoi ? Pourquoi Antonio l'embrassait-il ? Choqué, il se retrouva avec un million de pensées et en oublia de répondre.

\- _¡_ _T-Te… ! …_ _Lo siento._

Arthur avait une idée de ce qu'avait voulut dire l'autre. Mais lorsqu'il décida de lui dire lui-même qu'il l'aimait, l'espagnol ne continua pas sa phrase et tira sur sa main, l'emmenant ailleurs.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? J-Je… !

\- _V-Veo_ _el_ _caja fuerte_.

\- _What ?_

\- J'ai vu le coffre !

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait réellement, mais l'anglais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Comment était-il supposé rattraper les choses, maintenant qu'il avait fait échouer la déclaration du brun ? P-Parce que c'était bien une déclaration, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il avait été si direct, lui aussi devrait l'être, non ? Le visage complètement rouge, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais il s'avéra qu'Antonio avait bel et bien trouvé le coffre et lorsqu'il tenta de parler, l'espagnol lâcha une exclamation de joie et moins d'une minute plus tard, Arthur avait un coffre à ses pieds. Oubliant un moment l'histoire de la déclaration (il guetta cependant pour une bonne occasion), il s'accroupit et ouvrit le coffre. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas si grand que ça. Ni si lourd apparemment, si le brun avait pu le prendre à une main.

À l'intérieur, il y avait des pièces, comme dans les trésors de pirates. Même si, en prenant l'un d'elles, Arthur vit qu'elles étaient fausses. Évidemment. Pourquoi Elizaveta et Kiku mettraient-ils de l'argent dans un jeu comme celui-ci ? En revanche, il y avait quelque chose d'assez bizarre. Des couronnes de fleurs. Sur le lit de fausses pièces d'or, deux couronnes… L'anglais fronça les sourcils. Non ? Il n'y en avait qu'une ?

À peine venait-il de penser cela qu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. Curieux, il leva les yeux et vit Antonio… qui lui souriait ? Ses bras revenaient vers lui… Voulant savoir ce qui se trouvait sur sa tête, le blond chercha avec sa main. La deuxième couronne était sur sa tête. Pour la énième fois en trois jours, il se sentit rougir énormément.

\- _¡_ _Te amo !_

\- _I love you too…_ arriva-t-il à murmurer, les yeux vers le bas et une main agrippée à l'herbe à ses côtés.

\- Je sais !

\- Eh ? _What ?_ Tu sais ?

\- Je t'ai entendu hier soir ! Je ne dormais pas !

\- Q-Quoi ?! M-Mais j'étais sûr que tu… _YOU BLOODY GIT ! YOU TRICKED ME !_

Hurler n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, car Antonio se mit à rire de bon cœur. Les hurlements et les rires continuèrent un long moment puis, une fois calmé, l'anglais soupira et regarda le coffre. Lentement, il prit la deuxième couronne et, comme l'espagnol pour lui juste avant, la plaça sur sa tête. Aussitôt, le rire du brun s'évanouit et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

Un moment de silence se déroula avant que l'espagnol ne parle de nouveau.

\- O-On retourne à l'onsen ?

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les deux se relevèrent. Décidant que prendre le coffre avec eux était ce qu'il fallait faire, ils prirent une poignée chacun et, bien qu'ils durent marcher bizarrement à cause de ça, occupèrent leur main vide avec celle de l'autre.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

En arrivant, Antonio fut surpris de voir que Feliciano et Matthew étaient là. Et ils avaient aussi un coffre. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, se demandant comment s'était possible. À peine eurent-ils posé leur coffre à terre que la jeune hongroise était devant eux.

\- Bravo pour avoir trouvé votre coffre !

\- Il y a plusieurs coffres ? demanda Arthur en pointant du menton Feliciano.

\- Mh ? On ne l'avait pas expliqué ? Oui, il y a un coffre par équipe, en fait.

Sûrement Elizaveta avait-elle oublié de le préciser. Mais ce n'était rien de très grave, donc ils attendirent pour les deux autres groupes calmement. Qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. D'abord, ce fut Alfred qui déboula avec un Lovino plutôt rouge derrière lui (ça ne l'étonnerait pas si l'américain l'avait forcé à courir dans tous les sens, il devrait lui en toucher un mot plus tard). Puis il y eut un grand cri de la part d'un certain albinos transportant son coffre sur ses épaules.

\- Eh ? Vous êtes tous là ? Et vous avez tous un coffre ?

\- Il y avait plus qu'un seul coffre, Gil. Vous êtes les derniers.

\- Quoiiiiiiiii ?! Mon extraordinaire personne ne peut être la dernière !

\- On dirait bien que si, répondit Elizaveta.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le cri retentit et quatre personnes éclatèrent de rires. Les rires se calmèrent lorsque Kiku arriva, sortant des bois. Pourquoi y était-il, Antonio n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- Bien, annonçons notre propre classement, dit-il en se plaçant devant tout le monde.

\- Votre propre classement ? demanda Alfred.

\- Oui. Nous vous avons observé, pour vous dire la vérité. Et en fonction de ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? demanda Gilbert, On cherchait tous pour nos coffres.

\- Eh bien… commença Elizaveta, quelque chose comme une déclaration ?

Le regard de la jeune hongroise se posa sur un certain espagnol et un certain anglais. Les deux rougirent abondamment alors que tous les autres regards se posèrent sur eux. Le prussien fut le premier à briser le silence installé depuis une minute.

\- Oooh ! Je viens de remarquer, vous avez des couronnes de fleurs sur vos têtes !

\- Ve ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Qui ici a ouvert son coffre ?

Tous répondirent non sauf Gilbert.

\- J'avais ouvert mais Frany m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Je pense qu'il y avait des couronnes de fleurs aussi.

\- C'est le cas, répondit Kiku.

L'albinos ouvrit aussitôt le coffre et prit une couronne de fleur.

\- Donc je dois la mettre sur ma tête ?

\- En fait, non, fut la réponse d'Elizaveta. Tu dois la poser sur la tête de quelqu'un que tu aimes.

\- Mh ?

Son regard voyagea entre son partenaire de chambre et meilleur ami, et la jeune et violente hongroise. Mais lorsqu'il fit un pas vers cette dernière (qui devint un peu rouge), il se prit une poêle en pleine tête tomba au sol, un certain français s'accroupissant rapidement près de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites ma couronne du coup, boule de neige.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de couronne de toute façon.

Il y eut d'autres mots qu'Antonio n'entendit pas avant que Francis ne mette sa couronne sur la tête d'un Gilbert à présent debout et que ses deux meilleurs amis ne se mettent à rire.

Entre temps, Feliciano avait mit sa couronne sur la tête de Matthew et le canadien avait fait de même pour le joyeux italien tandis que l'américain avait mis sa couronne sur sa propre tête, faisant l'italien grognon lui crier dessus. Avant qu'il ne prenne la couronne d'Alfred pour la mettre sur sa propre tête et ne mette sa couronne à lui sur la tête de l'idiot aux hamburgers, le faisant éclater de rire.

Bien sûr, inutile de le préciser, pour ce qui était de son anglais, Antonio lui tenait toujours la main.

\- Donc, pour les résultats… En première place, Arthur et Antonio. En deuxième place, Felicano et Matthew. Pour la troisième place, Francis et Gilbert.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas être troisième !

Mais Kiku l'ignora.

\- Une minute ! Donc on est derniers ?!

\- C'est de ta faute, _bastardo_!

\- Eh ?! Pas du tout ! Je suis le héros !

Il y eut de nombreux cris et l'espagnol proposa au blond avec lui d'aller dans un endroit plus calme. Il accepta et ils partirent discrètement, sans que personne ne les remarque.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

\- Tu vas t'endormir en premier comme d'habitude ?

\- Comme d'habitude ? Le premier jour, tu t'es endormi avant moi, non ?

Encore une fois, Arthur se sentit devenir rouge.

\- N-Non. Je me suis changé après que tu te sois endormi et j'ai… Je suis allé dormir après.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- On ne va pas recommencer, hein ?

\- Pas si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie qu'on se dispute alors qu'on ne sait même pas pourquoi on le fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as raison, c'est stupide.

L'espagnol accompagna ses paroles d'un grand sourire et le silence tomba sur la pièce. Un silence plus qu'agréable durant lequel le blond regarda Antonio et laissa sa bouche former un petit, doux sourire. Plutôt heureux, il sortit une main de la couette et alla caresser les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier parut surpris car il sursauta presque et ouvrit les yeux. Il resta un moment bouche bée mais avant qu'Arthur ne puisse lui demander quoi, il parla.

\- _Tu eres lindo cuando_ _sonríes_.

\- Q-Quoi ? J-Je…

À nouveau, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut embrassé. Il pourrait le sermonner plus tard, pour le moment il préférait répondre au baiser. Même s'il sembla que l'espagnol décida de lui souhaiter bonne nuit dès qu'il s'éloigna, empêchant le blond de lui dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Avec un soupir, l'anglais décida que ce n'était pas important et, le visage rouge, il recommença à caresser les cheveux de l'autre avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- _Good night, love._

\- _Buenas noches, mi amor_ _…_

En entendant la voix ensommeillée d'Antonio, il se figea complètement. Était-il réveillé ? Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés…

\- Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- Oui…

Puis il entendit un ronflement. Venait-il de répondre dans son sommeil ou bien était-il en train de s'endormir ? En fait, est-ce que c'était important ?

\- _I love you…_

\- _Te amo… tambi_ _é_ _n_ _._

Et à nouveau, il sentit son corps se tendre. Il soupira de nouveau et, caressant les cheveux du brun, il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir lentement.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

\- Antonio, Arthur, réveillez-vous, on part tôt. Donc vous avez à peine le temps de manger avant qu'on ne doive partir.

Antonio ouvrit les yeux et vit son meilleur ami Francis en train de le secouer. Les souvenirs de la veille et son rêve toujours dans la tête, il ne capta pas ce qui venait de lui être dit.

\- _¡_ _Hola !_ _¿_ _Como estás, Francis ?_

\- Je vais bien mais je ne sais pas comment **toi** tu vas te sentir si tu ne manges pas maintenant.

\- Mh ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un problème si je ne mange pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Non, bien sûr. Sauf que là, toi et ton cher petit ami anglais avez trop dormi donc si vous n'allez pas manger maintenant, vous allez vous retrouver sans pouvoir manger.

\- Eh ?! Vraiment ?! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus nous chercher plus tôt ?

\- Euh… On voulait vous laisser… ensemble, dormir… quelque chose dans le genre.

Le ventre de l'espagnol grogna aussitôt et il réveilla l'anglais avant de se diriger pratiquement en courant vers… la pièce… où il mangeait. Ou pas en réalité. Parce que son meilleur ami leur rappela que c'était dans la direction opposée donc ils durent faire volte-face et sprinter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par les cris d'un certain italien. Antonio s'excusa de nombreuses fois avant que l'anglais avec lui ne le tire et qu'ils aillent enfin manger.

À peine eurent-ils fini qu'ils durent retourner dans leurs chambres faire leur valises. Et ils finirent juste à temps pour le départ.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez réussi à temps ?

\- Oui, répondirent un Arthur et un Antonio fatigués.

\- Génial !

Gilbert prit leur valises et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le véhicule. Le blond s'assit du côté de la fenêtre et bien sûr, Antonio se mit immédiatement à côté de lui. Faisant voyager son regard, il vit qu'Alfred et Lovino étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, l'italien avait les bras croisés et semblait bouder. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il demanda de son ton grave quel était le problème mais l'espagnol se contenta de sourire et l'autre regarda de l'autre côté. Pour deux secondes cependant car il regarda ensuite ses pieds.

Juste derrière eux se trouvaient le deuxième italien et son camarade de chambre. Ils semblaient discuter normalement. Puis le joyeux italien tenta de mêler son frère et l'américain à la discussion, ce qui la rendit… disons plus animée.

Puis Gilbert entra à son tour dans le véhicule et s'installa à côté de Francis. Elizaveta se trouvait d'ailleurs à gauche, de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde est là ? demanda Kiku en arrivant.

Tous répondirent que oui et le véhicule partit. Alors qu'Antonio regardait tous ses amis parler entre eux, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et vit un certain blond endormi, un léger sourire sur le visage. Se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner son bisou du matin, il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- _Te amo, Arturo_.

\- _Te amo también, incluso si eres irritante, a veces._

Ce ne fut pas le flash qui choqua Antonio le plus. Arthur venait-il juste de parler espagnol ? Il ne savait pas qu'il savait parler espagnol ! Avait-il compris ce qu'il avait dit le jour précédent alors ? C'était plutôt… embarrassant. Son visage à présent rouge, il regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il entendit Elizaveta parler.

\- Oh c'était trop mignon ! Quelqu'un d'autre veut faire la même chose ?

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Feliciano appela alors Eliza et embrassa Mattie sur la joue, qui rosit jusqu'à devenir également rouge. Lorsqu'elle passa pour retourner à sa place, Alfred prit Lovino dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. La photo vint en un éclair mais avant même que la jeune hongroise ne pense à repartir, le brun se retourna et embrassa l'américain sur la bouche. Ce dernier fut aussi surpris que tout le monde mais ils répondit malgré tout et une deuxième photo fut prise.

L'espagnol les regarda un moment avant de lancer un regard à l'idiot aux hamburgers, tentant de lui faire comprendre que s'il blessait son protégé, il aurait à faire à lui. Par contre, s'il avait compris ou non, Antonio n'en avait aucune idée.

Une fois qu'Elizaveta fut assise, la tête des ses deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers la gauche. Mais avant que quoi ce soit ne se passe, une poêle vola, et la tête de l'albinos se tourna vers la droite. Dommage qu'Antonio soit derrière eux, parce que là, il ne pouvait rien voir. En tout cas, il y eu un autre flash et l'espagnol commença à rire, sans être sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Arthur bougea un peu à côté de lui et il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur son front.

\- Mh… ? Quoi… ?

\- Je te faisais juste ton bisou du matin.

\- Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ?

\- Si, mais puisque hier tu m'as fait deux bisous de bonne nuit, je t'en fais deux du matin.

\- Quel genre de logique est-ce… ? murmura un anglais à présent plutôt rouge.

\- Le genre de logique qui dit que je te ferai autant de bisous que possible le matin.

\- Uniquement le matin ?

\- Non, mais tu verras : tous les matins, à compter de ce jour, je te réveillerai avec mes bisous.

\- Alors que suppose que quand tu t'endormiras, je t'accompagnerai dans ton sommeil avec les miens ?

Un grand sourire sur le visage, l'espagnol prit son blond préféré dans ses bras, certain qu'il adorerait s'endormir et se réveiller avant l'anglais.

 **-◘-•-◘-**

 _ **Mein gott !**_ **J'ai fini !** **Saorie était censée faire une correction mais plusieurs jours ont passé et avec immedia qui insiste… Bah en gros je l'ai faite moi-même. Ce qui me fait penser. Mon anniversaire étant dans quatre jours et recevant le meilleur cadeau du monde, je vais me retrouver à jouer tous les jours, pratiquement 24/24h, je ferai tout sauf écrire. Désolée si vous voulez la suite du _voyage de la sorcière_ ou bien cet OS PruFra/SpUk que je promets depuis 2-3 mois.**

 **Bref, l'OS s'est avéré plus long que je le pensais, uh ? En fait, j'avais juste vu l'un des headcannon (vous pourrez comprendrez lequel si vous allez voir et que vous comprenez l'anglais) et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire là-dessus. Le problème, c'était de trouver un contexte. LE VOICI VOTRE CONTEXTE ! Il a fait durer cet OS censé être très court en un OS de 9.648 mots ! Presque aussi long qu' _El simple granjero_! Et pourtant ça se déroule en 3-4 jours…**

 **Bah, qui va se plaindre d'une abondance de… mignonisme… J'invente des mots je m'en fous ! J'ai pas de dictionnaire (et celui connu sous le nom de « maman » est parti se promener) en plus alors je peux pas vérifier. Même si j'ai la flemme de toute façon.**

 **Sinon, immedia m'a dit que c'était bizarre, quand je lui ai annoncé que ma fanfiction était toute joyeuse et toute mignonne. Elle était là « Tu es sûre ? Il n'y a pas de blessés ? Pas de mort ? Pas de sang ? ». Je comprenais pas trop. Et puis Saorie m'a dit que c'était « adorable et tout chou, genre le truc qui te ressemble pas ». Et bon, en pensant à mes histoires…**

 **Quel est le point commun entre elles ? Dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ou tragédie, pour « _Toujours écouter la tierce personne_ », aussi joyeuse cet OS soit-il au début. Je dois l'avouer, j'en avais moi-même marre de mettre « drama » à toutes mes fanfics. Donc un truc mignon ou deux de temps en temps…**

 **Mais sérieusement, en fait je crois que personne ne devrait trop se réjouir de cet OS au ton joyeux. Après tout, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que j'ai un autre projet (« _Tout est une question de contexte_ » oui j'ai un titre, cool non ? Ça arrive si rarement). Et en réalité, je pense que chaque pensée qui aurait pu être négative s'y est rendue. Je ne l'écrirai pas tout de suite remarqué.**

 **Bref, quelque chose à dire ? Oui, les pairings secondaires. Ce sont justes des délires. J'ai fait du CanIta parce que j'avais réfléchi aux chambres mais vu que j'ai mis Francis et Gil ensemble puis que j'ai fait ce truc avec Lovino et Alfred, je me suis dit « Oh merde y a qui ensemble déjà ? Feli et Mattie ? Mh… Oh et puis j'ai dit que j'allais m'amuser avec les pairings non ? ».**

 **Aussi, j'ai officialisé le Romerica. Pourquoi ? C'est venu comme ça. J'ai eu une idée de la fin, je suis allée voir saorie « J'officialise le Romerica ? » « Bah ça fera plaisir à ma copine donc tu peux » en gros x) Donc je me suis dit « Ok, Lovi embrasse Alfred ».**

 **Sinon… PruFra ou PruHun ? Comme vous le sentez xD Honnêtement j'ai deux amies : L'une aime le PruHun et l'autre le PruFra (elle aime aussi le PruHun mais ici on parle de préférences). Donc j'ai fait comme je le sentais. Par contre du coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir un triangle amoureux… Bah, vous le réglez comme vous le voulez ^^**

 **Aussi, l'espagnol. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, je n'ai fait qu'un an jusqu'ici donc la dernière phrase… je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit correcte. Mais pour se pencher sur la fanfic : Pourquoi Arthur parle-t-il l'espagnol ? … *Commence à avoir un rire stupide et touche l'épaule de Francis plusieurs fois avec son doigt***

 **Les couronnes de fleurs. … J'avais plus d'imagination. Enfin je trouvais pas mieux quoi.**

 **Comment Kiku et Eliza ont-ils put surveiller tout le monde ? … Imaginatiooooon ! (En fait, caméras)**

 **« Boule de neige », si vous n'avez pas lu mon nyo!PruFra, est un surnom que j'ai vu en lisant un court OS. J'ai aimé, j'ai repris.**

 **Et je dois avouer pour les classements que j'avais une première idée mais je l'ai oubliée donc… Bah, il est bien comme ça.**

 **Et y a pas Ludwig parce que le GerIta commence à m'ennuyer (pas qu'il ne le faisait pas avant ou que je déteste ce pairing, mais quand il s'agit de l'écrire… bof quoi).**

 **Bon, à plus les gens ! Faut que j'aille manger maintenant !**


End file.
